


Valentine

by ofmoonlightnstardust



Series: Loki [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki fluff, Loki x Reader - Freeform, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmoonlightnstardust/pseuds/ofmoonlightnstardust
Summary: Y/N plans to spend her day alone at the Avengers tower because everyone is away on Valentine’s Day. Surprisingly, Loki is the only one who is able to keep Y/N company and that certain someone is also more interested in Valentine’s Day than one might suspect. This might also have something to do with his feelings for Y/N…
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston & Loki, Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: Loki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Valentine

9 AM on a Sunday morning at the Avengers tower. You had woken up a long time ago, in the excitement for a holiday of the year you simultaneously despised as much as you loved it: Valentine’s Day, the day of love and a nice reminder of society on how single a majority of the population actually is. You got straight out of your bed, still in pajamas and hair undone to make your way up to the kitchen for breakfast. You shivered a little, leaving your cozy bedroom behind you, tucking your hair into something that might have been a version of a not-so-cute messy bun. All the single Avengers were out on a mission, while the Avengers with a beloved partner seemed to have fled the building, leaving it empty. You began to hum the first cliché love song you could recall in your memory while planning out a day full of self-care and lots of food by yourself in your head. The day should start with pancakes, you decided as you entered the Avenger’s common room.

Loki was sitting on the counter of the open kitchen that was connected with the common room of the Avenger’s quarter, sitting as still as a statue. The area was only barely lightened up by the delicate rays of the morning sun. He was watching the city below him through the big window front, hawk’s eyes focused on the ant-sized people below him, hurrying through the busy streets of New York. He was waiting for Y/N to finally appear, the only Avenger who wasn’t out today and his personal favorite. He was hoping to catch you alone right after you had woken up and the luck was on his side today.

As lost in deep thoughts as you always were, Loki didn’t catch your attention at first. Humming quietly, you passed him unknowingly and flinched as you detected some movement from your right. Almost getting into a position that would prepare you for a fight, you slowly turned around, looking straight into the face of the God of Mischief. The piercing blue eyes bored into you, gaze so intense that you looked away almost in an instant. Loki was sitting on the counter, back straight and in full costume as he always was, his eyes glistening with amusement from your reaction.

The corners of your mouth lifted a little as you took him in, as proud as a statue and in his green uniform. He was so different from every Avenger you had met before. Closed off, reserved but funny in the weirdest moments. All you had seen from him yet was from a distance but today seemed to be fate. You couldn’t hide being flustered at this, nonetheless the fact that you were all alone in the whole tower with the God of Mischief. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust him but you were not sure what it would do to your messy feelings, being alone with this certain God you found more attractive than you wanted to admit.

‘Morning Lady Y/N’, he inquired sweetly, smirking at you. 'Did you sleep well?’, he asked, hinting at your attire and bird’s nest on your head. Your cheeks became hot as you tried to somehow come up with a smart response. He just loved seeing you all flustered and hot cheeked like you were at the moment. In the end, you ended up muttering something along the lines of agreement. Your gaze locked with his again, intense blue eyes staring at you and you quickly stared at the ground out of embarrassment, afraid that he might read you like an open book or with jotun magic or something of that sort. Being the gentleman he is, Loki’s eyes traveled to your exposed legs and landed on your short pajama shorts, patterned with small hearts. You let out an internal scream of frustration. Why did you have to leave your room in exactly the most embarrassing pants you owned. You cursed yourself, seeing how Loki’s grin widened as he eyed your pink short pants patterned with hearts and small Valentine’s Day cupids.

'Cute’, he commented, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. Humans' clothing was strange, he thought, but something else when it came to you. He really shouldn’t be staring at the curves of your hips too long.

'Not everyone wants to dress up fancily, you know. Reindeer games and stuff?!, you shot back, surprised at your secure response. Loki scrunched his face, cringing at the pet name the Avengers always teased him with.

'I have a reputation to hold up’, he exclaimed and straightened his back. 'In front of me?’, you asked suspiciously. You saw something similar to reluctance in his eyes but you weren’t sure. For you it was pretty hard to read him, you realized.

Loki decided to better ignore that question. A moment of silence. 'Do the hearts have something to do with all the pink decoration people have put up in the city?’, he asked, real curiosity sparkling in his eyes. Loki recently seemed to even be interested in human behavior which you found pretty weird, in comparison to his old behavior. You were basically trying to find that out and now seemed to be the’ perfect time to finally get an answer. And you tried to convince yourself that you were actually doing it in order to satisfy the gossip-loving Avengers but really, you wanted to spend more time with him.

'And why is everyone so happy and lovey-dovey? Humans are pretty stupid by themselves but today they seem sickly happy. I don’t really get the principle. I mean, the girls for once did not run after me because they were actually occupied with their beloved.’, he stated, pouting and shaking his head in playful disbelief.

You chewed on your lips as you tried to recall the story your mum used to tell you as a child about the origin of Valentine’s Day. 'My mom used to always tell me this story…’, you started, mixing together all the ingredients for the pancakes you originally came into the kitchen for.

Valentine’s Day is the day of love…’, you started. Meanwhile, Loki looked surprised and surprise turned into a big smirk as he shook his head lightly ’…and it originally is from the middle ages, where a priest basically betrothed a pair of lovers who were not allowed to be together. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet but with a happy ending. We sort of adapted this principle to celebrate Love as a winner. It’s therefore celebrated to show love to your beloved and also… well, couple day.’ You avoided looking at him as you finished the story, solely focused on making the pancakes.

'Shakespeare I do know’; Loki said, breaking the silence that had spread between the two of you. 'I do get the principle, seems less stupid than most traditions’, he realized, a weird hint of seriousness in his voice.

'Loki!’, you scolded, pretending to be mad at his remark about humans. He sniggered quietly.

'Sorry Y/N but something that really interests me…’, he wondered. He hopped off the counter, now towering in front of you.

'Are you all alone on Valentine’s Day Y/N?’, he asked innocently, keeping his expression straight. He only stood a few centimeters in front of you and you had to tilt your head in order to see his face. His eyes scanned your face. Loki tilted his head, his eyes clearly showing his amusement when you didn’t come up with an answer immediately.

'Well..are you, Lady Y/N? Isn’t there this, someone?!’, he remembered. “I-hum..I-I-’, you stuttered quietly, eyes avoiding his staring at the green leather of his suit, the black curls of his hair but not into his eyes.

'Didn’t Natasha…?’, he began. 'No…I mean yeah, we joked about me dating. But it was actually…’, you interrupted him quickly and stopping mid-sentence. You took in a breath and ran your hands through your hair as you braced yourself. Your gaze traveled to his face with more confidence. 'Funny story, a name we came up with when not wanting to get hit on. So we always take the name when we joke about occasions such as Valentine’s Day. So yeah.’ You shrugged nervously, slowly putting down the bowl with pancake dough you were still holding.

Loki slowly stepped closer to you and you took a step backward, avoiding his gaze. Your back touched the counter. You couldn’t get out of this situation but you didn’t want to and you were pretty sure Loki was hearing your fast heartbeats anyway. Lifting your chin softly, Loki took another small step closer. He scanned your face, his eyes searching to meet yours again. You blinked your eyes, flustered by the intensity of him being so close to you. The heat crept up your neck into your cheeks as you finally kept the eye contact, taking in the greenish speckles in his eyes and the depth of the blue really for the first time.

'Lonely, Y/N on Valentine’s’, he whispered. Loki shook his head in playful disbelief. 'That is unbelievable’, he continued quietly.

'It’s not like that nowadays…’, you started slowly, clearly distracted by his proximity

'No, that’s a pitying love’, he purred and twisted his mouth into a pout. Loki searched for immediately given permission as he slowly lifted his hand to caress your cheek lightly, stroking a strand of hair out of your face. You leaned into his touch, cheeks heating further. His hands felt so warm on your cheek.

'Why do you think so?’, you murmured, peaking upwards through your lashes. Loki moved his hand over your collarbone and dropping it, which had you longing for his touch immediately.

'You're not sad about Valentine’s Day Y/N, are you?’, he asked, real concern resonating in the tone of his voice. Your silence was more self-explanatory than you wanted it to be.

Loki didn’t respond to break the silence. Instead, he reached into your pocket and took your right hand. He dropped something cold in your hand. A dainty silver necklace with a green heart-shaped emerald fell into your hand and you enclosed your hand around it, your eyes widening in disbelief.

'What?’, you asked reluctantly, still flustered at what this gesture was supposed to mean.

'I do get the principle of Valentine’s Day and I’ve come to the conclusion that I really like it’, he winked at you and extended his hand to cup your cheek again and leaving you standing in the middle of the kitchen, speechless, your eyes wide, and confused. You probably didn’t move for another minute, trying to remember how to breathe.

'In Asgard, we take the courting of girls…well pretty serious. So be prepared Lady Y/N…oh and that necklace was Moms once. That is serious’, Thor snickered, as he burst into the kitchen, totally capable of setting the pieces of you frozen in motion and Loki very likely in a good mood, together.


End file.
